The present invention relates to a combination cane and cribbage board. In the prior art, canes per se are known as are cribbage boards. However, the prior art fails to teach the combination of a cane and a cribbage board which is a useful device allowing mobility for an elderly or injured person while allowing them to play a game of cribbage, carrying the scoring board with them.
Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,814 to Plummer et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,495 to Holton. These patents are both directed to the game of cribbage and a cribbage board therefor, per se. Thus, these patents are only of general interest concerning the teachings of the present invention.